


Red ribbons

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: The Kasinaa Verse [3]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Can be read independantly from the whole series (part prequel for the whole series, part just after And that's why we should get married).Bruce and Hal's wedding, and the relationship that led to it.--When Bruce released his hands, they weren’t trembling anymore. Hal tyied the last ribbons in his teammate’s hair deftly as Bruce started doing Hal’s hair.“Why red ?” Bruce had asked him as they were preparing for the ceremony.“Blue is for maidens.” Hal had said with a sardonic smile.His teammate had rolled his eyes at him.“I expected green since I am marryingyou.”
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Kasinaa Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823572
Kudos: 59





	Red ribbons

Hal had never really thought he would ever get married. He was quite young when he had realized he didn’t like girls that much. It was okay because the other boys didn’t, at this time. But later, in middle school, his friends had started dating them. Hal had tried to do that too. 

He hadn’t liked it much either. Soon enough he had realized that he wouldn’t mind kissing Matthew or David rather than Cora. It had been quite a revelation. One he hadn’t shared with anyone until years later.

Gay marriage hadn’t been legal then, so Hal had just supposed he would never get married. Hal hadn’t minded when he was that age. He had realized he was gay during the HIV outbreak and his main concern had been to stay safe. Hiding his sexuality contributed to it. 

He was 22 the first time he slept with a man. His partner was way older and didn't know Hal had never done more than fumbling a bit with Bobby or Phil after classes. It had been okay - pleasurable even - and safe but the lack of tenderness and the purely practical nature of the act had been obvious, just two guys looking for a quick release.

Hal's first meaningful couple relationship happened half a decade later. Being emotionally invested had been scary at first but seemed worth it at the time. 

Until Hal caught his boyfriend cheating on him. 

He had slept around and dated a bit after that, but had never come out to the League. Some may have figured it out, heterosexuality wasn't such a common practice among superheroes.

However Hal followed a Don't Ask Don't Tell policy when it came to work, whether it was with superheros or fellow pilots, probably out of habit.

Meeting Bruce had made things difficult. Even straight guys drooled in front of him. Hal had cursed the fact that he worked with godlike people one more time and tried not to stare too much in the following meetings.

Thankfully for him, Bruce’s personality wasn’t that endearing and it put a damper in Hal’s attraction to the man for a while.

Until Hal started to learn more about Bruce, to spend more time with him and his little crush came back full force. 

At first, he had just assumed he wanted to bed Bruce. But he had ended up having the opportunity to do so after a mission went spectacularly wrong and it wasn’t just that. 

“Maybe we could keep doing this.” he had told Bruce in the morning, gesturing to the bed they had winded up in the night before, as he was putting his clothes back on. 

His heart was beating a touch too fast for him to be completely at ease. Bruce having yet to put a single piece of clothing on wasn’t helping any. 

Bruce had gotten out of bed and stretched in the early morning light. A better artist than Hal could have made a masterpiece out of this. Hal could only watch him, mesmerized by the play of sinews and the scars all over Bruce’s body. 

“We could.” Bruce said as he opened a side door that let Hal caught sight of what looked like an oversized bathroom, and it took Hal a few seconds to remember what they had been talking about. 

Doing this again. Right. And Bruce was okay with it, good. Very good. 

Hal blinked as Bruce went out of sight. The door was left open and after a few seconds, Bruce was back in the doorframe, looking at Hal intently. 

“You coming ?” he asked, cocking his head a bit in a clear invitation.

He was smiling but not like Hal had seen him doing for interviews and the likes. It was soft and almost shy, a bit in contradiction with the shameless display of naked skin. 

Bruce couldn’t have failed to notice that Hal was now almost fully dressed. Hal got closer to him hesitantly, took notice of the stubble and the bed hair and had Bruce ever been so beautiful than then ? 

Hal kissed him. Slowly, thoroughly. Bruce grabbed his hips and brought him closer as Hal’s hands pulled on his hair lightly. 

When Bruce had started tugging at his shirt and made an attempt to direct them further in the bathroom, Hal had stopped him, sighing.

“I have to go. I have to be at work this morning.” he had said, shaking his head. 

The day before, Hal had been looking forward to it. This morning ? The prospect to fly wasn’t so attractive suddenly. Bruce had let go of him and nodded, very business-like. 

It had hurt a bit. Bruce had seemed so open only a few moments ago. 

“I- I’ll call you, if that’s okay ?” Hal had asked after locating his jacket and his shoes.

“Of course.” Bruce had said. 

They had kept seeing each other a bit haphazardly for months. About eleven months, give or take. Sleeping with your crush repeatedly did nothing to weaken the intensity of your feelings for them, Hal had found out. 

And then Hal had mumbled it into Bruce’s hair one night. Bruce had almost died that day and Hal had been pretty shaken. Their lovemaking afterwards had been tender than usual, almost too much for them but Bruce had let Hal had it this way. He could tell his lover needed it. 

That had been hours ago. They had fallen asleep in the aftermath but Hal had woken up and kissed Bruce’s head. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” he had murmured in the silence.

“I love you too. Can we please go back to sleep now ?” a sleepy voice had answered Hal as a warm body wrapped itself around him. 

Not long after, they had talked about their relationship and had decided to start dating. 

And then, Bruce had suggested that Hal moved in with him. Hal had told him he’d think about it just before he was called by the Corps. 

Hal had been quite unsure of Bruce’s reaction to his sudden decision to adopt a little girl and even more unsure of his answer to Hal asking him to marry him so he could do so. Especially since he had insisted on his need to think about the move and talk more about it with Bruce before considering it.

The discussion had been far easier than Hal had dreaded. Bruce had agreed to raise the kid with Hal and Hal had immediately felt relief at that. 

He hadn’t been ready to give up on his relationship with Bruce but he hadn’t been willing to leave the orphaned girl behind. 

And now they were there, face to face, at their very own Oan wedding ceremony. Hal didn’t know if he was thrilled or terrified. 

Kasinaa, the little girl they were going to adopt after the ceremony, had asked if she could be there, but Oan wedding ceremonies were extremely private so she had been entrusted to one of Hal’s friends for the duration of the ceremony. 

Hal’s hands were trembling as he started tying ribbons in Bruce’s hair.

“Shit.” he mumbled under his breath, and just like that, Bruce’s hands were on his, his thumbs tracing calming circles on them. 

When Bruce released his hands, they weren’t trembling anymore and Hal tyied the last ribbons in Bruce’s hair deftly and Bruce started doing Hal’s hair. 

“Why red ?” Bruce had asked him as they were preparing for the ceremony. 

“Blue is for maidens.” Hal had said with a sardonic smile.

His teammate had rolled his eyes at him. 

“I had expected green since I am marrying _you_.” 

Hal had kissed him then and they had almost been late to their own wedding.

Bruce must have realized Hal had zoned out a bit because he pulled his hair a bit more forcefully than necessary when tying the last ribbon in his chestnut hair. Hal made a face.

“How do I look ?” he asked.

“Probably as ridiculous as me.” Bruce said, smiling. 

Hal smiled too. Bruce wasn’t looking ridiculous, not to him. 

He was in the Batsuit but not wearing his cowl - that would had been an issue with the ribbons. Hal was wearing his Lantern uniform but not his mask and they both had put their gloves and gauntlets off - they weren’t really designed to tie ribbons. 

They looked like warriors. Warriors with red ribbons in their hair. The thought made Hal laugh quietly. Bruce raised an eyebrow at him but Hal shook his head as an extraterrestrial being in ruby red robes presided the ceremony. It only lasted a few minutes before Bruce and Hal had to sign some papers that Hal careful translated with his ring. 

Maybe a hour later, they were signing Kasinaa’s adoption papers. The little girl was asleep, Hel-Yz had assured Hal, and she didn’t mind keeping her with her for a bit longer. She was aware Hal was getting married and may need time for himself and his spouse. 

So Hal had taken Bruce to his favorite place on Oa.

“Traditionally, Oan newlyweds watch the stars together on their wedding night.” he explained to Bruce. “This place is usually deserted and one of the best place to stargaze on Oa.” 

They sat on the dry grass, Bruce’s arms wrapped around Hal and leaned against a big rock, and they watched the dark sky together all night


End file.
